1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid container carts or transporting units and more particularly to a novel sheeled arrangement for transporting gas cans from one place to another in a convenient and maneuverable manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the common practice in the operation of gas and service stations to periodically test the calibration of the gasoline dispensing pumps normally situated on a gasoline dispensing island at the service station. After a predetermined sampling of the gasoline has been collected in a test can or container, the can or container is then transported to an emptying station or tank where the contents of the can are dispensed into bulk storage.
In the past, a variety of carts and dollys have been employed for transporting the test containers or cans from the dispensing island to the emptying station. Most of these prior arrangements comprise a two-wheeled dolly having a lower lip which supports the weight of the can or container and includes a frame against which the can or container rests as the operator balances the load on the pair of wheels. Also, a flatbed cart having castered wheels has been employed with undesirable results since the cans must be lifted onto the flatbed and removed therefrom which is difficult due to the weight of the containers. For test and calibration purposes, generally five gallons of gas are dispensed from the pump and placed in the container. Not only is the container heavy, but bulky and awkward to handle.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel transporter for conveniently moving five gallon gas cans from one place to another with increased mobility and ease in emptying the contents back into bulk storage.